Sins and Sin City
by Kittahh
Summary: Sequel to 'Love starts with a Yellow Skyline'. PLEASE READ LOVE STARTS WITH A YELLOW SKYLINE FIRST, FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Universal Studios, except for Eleanor/Elly, which is mine. No money has been made, and will not be made from this fiction.  
  
Author Note: this is the long awaited sequel to 'Love starts with a Yellow Skyline'. Please, for your own benefit read that fiction first, otherwise, you'll be so confused!  
  
Feedback: Yes Please!!  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Sins and Sin City - Chapter One - Woman's Touch  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly let out a nervous laugh. Chapel? Marriage? Leon? All these words and mental pictures swirled around in her pretty head.  
  
"You....we-but-I...." Elly tried to speak, but with so many different thoughts, she didn't know what exactly it was she wanted to say. They had only been going out for 5 months. Without a doubt, it was the best 5 months of her life, but marriage? That was such a strong commitment.  
  
Leon furrowed his brows.  
  
"You don't wanna -"  
  
"Leon!" Vince cut him off.  
  
"What?!" Leon snapped back.  
  
"Are we going to sleep out here, or go check in?" Leon sighed and grabbed the bags from the trunk. They headed into the lobby, and got 3 rooms. Mia and Vince got a room with a double bed, as did Leon and Elly, and they booked a room with two double beds for Letty and Jesse, when they came back. They headed up to their rooms, which were all next to each other, on the 6th floor.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Vince was having a hard time with the key-card lock on the door. After 4 attempts, he decided to just knock the door down.  
  
"Vince, no!" Mia scorned. She took the key-card, inserted it, and the red light turned green, with a soft  
  
'Bing!' noise, and the release mechanism on the lock. She turned the knob, and gently pushed the door open.  
  
"Woman's touch." She smiled, grabbing a bag and heading inside.  
  
"Woman's touch!" Vince mocked, he too grabbed a bag, and shut the door.  
  
"Man, it smells rusty in here!" Vince sniffed, the folded his arms and leaned against the bathroom door frame. He turned slightly, and reached out his arm to turn the light on. Nothing.  
  
"And the light don't work."  
  
Mia flopped down on one side of the bed, her slightly exposed back itching from the horrible hotel duvet. She turned over, and started scanning through a brochure.  
  
"Vince, aren't you happy with anything in here?" she said sarcastically. He smirked, pushed himself off the doorframe, licked his lips, and made his way to the edge of their bed. Climbing up slowly onto the bed, on all fours, he lowered his head down and kissed Mia's exposed stomach.  
  
"There's one thing I ain't complaining about..."  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Leon managed to open the door the first time with the key-card. Elly walked inside first, dumping the bag at the bottom of the bed, then headed into the bathroom to check out the freebies.  
  
"Wow! Shampoo and conditioner!" she exclaimed, lifting the small bottles up with wide eyes. Leon shut the door, dumped the bag, and laughed at her remark. It was warm in their room, so he opened the large window as far as it would go. He leaned on the windowsill with his hands, and leaned further out to see the beautiful flashing neon signs around him. This was a beautiful city. Elly clicked off the bathroom light, and went up behind Leon and snaked her arms round his warm torso. She nuzzled into his neck. He smiled and turned round, meeting her passionate soft lips. Elly pulled back.  
  
"Leon, I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too, babe." He said before picking up where they left off, moments earlier. She responded eagerly, and he pulled her closer to him, grabbing her ass. She threw her hips forward, and felt his arousal through both their jeans. She pulled away quickly.  
  
"Leon..." she began, looking down at his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, full of concern. She looked up into his incredible sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Leon, I love you so much, but I'm not ready for marriage." She said slowly, trying not to tangle her words and hurt him. He seemed unphased about his comment, but then he furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh. Okay, I see." He said, scratching the back of his neck, taking a few steps back. "So, what you're saying is that you want to end this relationship?" he asked. Looking at the floor, still scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"What?! Leon, I never said anything like that! It's just that marriage is such a big step to take. It's a lot of commitment."  
  
"Commitment? A lot of commitment? What, so you're not totally committed to this relationship?" his voice was getting louder and louder, his hands flying everywhere, exaggerating his words.  
  
"Why do you keep putting words in my mouth?! Of course I'm committed - I wouldn't be in this relationship if I was totally committed, would I?" Elly replied, her voice as equally loud, yet more pissed off.  
  
"Yeah, well if you're so committed," he said in a very sarcastic tone, "why can't we get married?!"  
  
"Why? Why? Because you're acting like a fuckin' drama queen over this. I don't want to get married to you right now...DEAL WITH IT!" she yelled.  
  
"DEAL WITH IT? OH, I'LL FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!!" Leon yelled back, and threw open their hotel room door, with such force that it hit the wall, leaving a mark. He turned around in the doorway, shooting Elly a scowl, before grabbing the doorway handle, and slamming it hard as he could. The handle on the inside of the room came off from the force. Elly was left standing by the bed, completely stunned. She threw herself on her back, grabbed the pillow next to her head, covered her face, and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
This is how she awoke the next morning, after a restless night.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Leon stormed down the hallway, pressing the button for the lift. Surprisingly the metal doors opened immediately. Pressing the 'G' button for Ground floor, makes the doors close instantly. On the ride down, he immediately replays what he said, what Elly said, what they said.  
  
'Shit.' He hung his head in his hands, and rubbed his forehead. The lift stopped at the 1st floor. Someone got in. He realised it was a woman, because he could smell perfume. It was really horrible cheap perfume, though. He looked up. A blonde, obviously bleached, with a red tight knee length dress had entered. She too pressed the 'G' floor to go down one floor.  
  
"Lazy I guess, huh?" she smiled.  
  
"I guess." He gave a friendly chuckle.  
  
"Where you heading sweetie?" she asked, moving to stand next to him.  
  
"A bar..I guess..you?"  
  
"A bar, I guess." She smiled, and he smiled back. The lift door opens, and he heads out first.  
  
"Coming?" he asks with a nod and a smile.  
  
"Absolutely." Her red stiletto heels click against the floor of the lobby, as they head out into the Vegas night-life. 


	2. Letty's Act

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer : Same as before Feedback: Yes please! Archive: I don't mind, but please inform me if you do. ~~**~~**  
  
His head hurt too much to think. That girl in the red stilettos had bought him a drink in the hotel bar. He wasn't planning on taking things any further than that. After a while he got bored, and said he was going back up to his room, but he drove out to a club instead. The music was unbearably loud, even louder than the Toretto parties. He was hanging around the bar, watching the people mingle and dance, when he saw the stiletto girl approaching. He couldn't run anywhere, so he was stuck with her. After an hour of listening about hair, nails, fake tanning and waxing, he made his excuses again.  
  
When he got back to the hotel, he saw Letty and Jesse in the lobby. They had been out too, and had just gotten back. Leon suggested a drink in the bar, but Letty wanted to go to bed, so Jesse went for a night cap with him.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
He opened the door gently, and found his way to the bed from the light given off by the moon. She was facing him; her eyes closed peacefully, her breathing steady and calm. He scooted closer, and inhaled her scent deeply. She moved her hand from her face, and the tearstains on her cheeks were visible. It hurt him that he had caused her to cry.  
  
She suddenly jerked awake, making Leon jump back slightly at the sudden movement. She let out a small scream, surprised to see him there, so close to her.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here.," she whispered. He turned to lie on his front.  
  
"Where did you think I was?" he said quietly.  
  
"I dunno," she shrugged, "I thought you'd be off at some bar all night." she trailed off, and looked down at the bed, playing with a piece of cotton that had come loose from the duvet.  
  
"Well, baby, I'm back now." He took the hand that was playing with cotton, and took it in his.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely audible, even though it was deadly quiet.  
  
"You ain't got anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry. You're right, marriage is too much pressure on us."  
  
"I love you." She smiled.  
  
He moved himself up off the bed with his hands, and propped himself over her lying figure.  
  
"I love you more." He replied, giving her a loving kiss.  
  
~~**~~** "Elly!" Mia knocked on the door again. Her only reply was muffled talking.  
  
"Don't stop, babe.oh god, yeah, right there." Leon moaned, as Elly continued to ride him.  
  
"I know you're in there!" she knocked furiously. "It's important!" she pleaded.  
  
Elly slowed down, looked up to the ceiling and growled in frustration at being interrupted. Leon slid her off him, and rolled her onto her back. He entered her again, and pulled the duvet over their heads, blocking out the noise.  
  
"Leon your car's been stolen!" Mia resorted to anything that would get them to answer the door. Leon froze.  
  
"Be right back, baby." He kissed her quickly, and jumped up wrapping a sheet round his waist. He opened the door with an urgent force.  
  
"My car's been stolen? When?" he exasperated.  
  
"No, no, no. Relax. You're Skyline's still out front. It's Dom. He's here."  
  
"You interrupted.what we were doing, to tell us that Dom's here?" he leaned his head against the doorframe.  
  
"Who cares?!" Elly called out from the bed. Mia sighed.  
  
"I care, Elly. Letty's disappeared." She said in a very serious tone. 


	3. Searchin'

Mia and Elly had assembled in Letty's hotel room. She hadn't checked out. Vince, Jesse and Leon had gone out in their cars scouting for her.  
  
As they looked around the room, they noticed that none of her things were out of order. A few bottles and lotions were neatly laid out on the provided nightstand; the bathroom had a mess of towels everywhere, and surprisingly the clothes she had unpacked were still in the drawers.  
  
"This is so weird," Mia said as she walked over to the window. She pressed her face and hands up close to the window in search of Letty.  
  
"I know. Even her car's here," Elly agreed, and went up to the window and mimicked her sister's actions. "Mia, something really bad has had to have happened if she's left her car here." She turned to her older sister for reassurance.  
  
"Letty's tough. Whatever's happened, she can take it." Elly started to cry without warning, and Mia quickly took her in a tight hug.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Mia decided that it was best to leave Letty's things as they were. They sat in the hotel bar drinking cup after cup of coffee, to alert their senses. People mingled in and out for an hour, before Jesse came back.  
  
"Did you find her?!" Mia asked hopefully as he took a seat. He shook his head solemnly.  
  
"I have been up on my laptop, trying to get info on her. The good news is, she wasn't admitted into any hospital in Nevada last night, nor was she taken into a police station. She hasn't taken any money from her account, and nothing's been spent on her credit card."  
  
"Oh my God she's been kidnapped. Guys, she's been kidnapped. She's been kidnapped, and she's all alone out there - we don't even know who could have done this, we-"  
  
"Elly, calm down." Mia took her sisters hands to calm her down. The amount of coffee she had drunk in the past hour had sent into NOS overdrive. Elly nodded, but she was still fidgety.  
  
"Where's Dom?" Jesse suddenly asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mia frowned.  
  
"This morning you said that Dom was here, where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know, I saw his car outside this morning, in the parking lot. Then I went to inform Letty but she wasn't - oh my God!" Mia clasped her hand round her mouth.  
  
"Why didn't we think of this before?" Elly rhetorically asked.  
  
"Shit, where do you think he's taken her?"  
  
"I can think of three places. Home, St. Lucas or Jamestown, Baja."  
  
"But they're all so far away from each other - it'll be days before we find her!" Elly whined.  
  
"Not necessarily. Follow me." Jesse motioned as he made his way back up to his room.  
  
~~**  
  
Jesse sat down at his laptop, and began explaining what he was doing.  
  
"I'm going to send an e-mail to all hotels in Baja, to see if people fitting their description have checked in recently -"  
  
"How are you gonna do that?" Mia interrupted him.  
  
"-hack into the LAPD Police database, and pretend to be a detective," he answered with a wicked smile. With a couple of clicks, a few red herrings, 3 Coronas and 20 minutes later, Jesse received a positive identification on Dom and Letty in a motel in Jamestown, Baja.  
  
"Got it!" he shouted. They all crowded round the computer, staring at the map Jesse had displayed. It would take them forever to get there, even with the speed they used.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to fly," Mia stated.  
  
"What about our cars?" Leon pointed out. Elly smacked him round his arm.  
  
"Would you just forget about cars for a second, Leon?" she scolded and Leon pouted.  
  
"Jess, can you find out the next available flight out to Jamestown?" Mia asked. Jesse quickly browsed on the Internet, and found cheap flights on the next flight out, which was in 3 hours. They quickly packed up one bag each, and hired a rental car on the other end. They left for the airport in Elly's Skyline, and arranged for it to be stored there for a week, just to be on the safe side.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
It was pitch black apart from the lights from the cars in front. Vince was driving, but very slowly because of the rain.  
  
"Who'd have thought rain, in Baja, in July?" he mumbled to himself. Elly and Mia had fallen asleep on the seats at the back of the van. Jesse was doing something on his laptop and Leon was fumbling with the map.  
  
"Haven't you found the exit yet?" Vince asked, hoping they hadn't missed it, because he was sleep deprived, hungry and horny as hell. Not a good combination.  
  
"V, if I had found it, don't you think I would have told you?" Leon snapped back. He threw the map in the back.  
  
"There it is!" he pointed to the right, and Vince swerved hard to the right, waking Mia up.  
  
"Ah!" she cried out. "Are we there yet?" she rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
"10 minutes," Jesse mumbled, giving Vince directions to the hotel where Dom and Letty supposedly were.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
9:30 a.m. - Next morning.  
  
"I told you you'd sleep well," Dom said as he moved Letty's black hair from her sleepy face. She sat upright in the bed, and rubbed her eyes and stretched.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk. I came all the way over from Las Vegas to come here with you, so whatever the fuck you wanna talk about, make it damn good." She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Baby, you have to believe me when I say that the whole house mix up thing was blown out of proportion. I got confused. The flat was a bargain - and I didn't want to be splashing out loads of money if the trucks went wrong," he said, stroking her hand with his thumb. He looked up at her and gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"And Harriet? What about her? You got confused then too, huh?" Letty said sarcastically.  
  
"Letty, that was different!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know! I just don't know anymore Letty! Something happened. In between the racing, the parties, the store, the garage, the trucks and us.something happened.something snapped inside me Letty. I wanted more; more money, more adrenaline.more girls."  
  
Letty had hot tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, Dom you can have all the girls you can manage. I can't take this shit between us anymore. Every time you do this a piece of my heart breaks off.I deserve to be with someone who'll fulfill my heart, not break it up." She edged closer towards the door, and slid out. She leaned against the door.  
  
'One more chance Dominic.come out that room right now, and beg at my feet. I'll forgive all,' she whispered to Dom in her head. She waited a minute, but heard no noise. She took off and got into the elevator with a couple and their children.  
  
Dom paced around the room, then flung open the door. He swore he heard her call his name. He poked his head through the door, looked left, then right, and saw the elevator doors blank out her face. Closed. Gone. Forever. 


	4. Headin' Home

Letty got off the elevator at the ground floor. She could see Mia's black  
  
hair falling over a white chair in the foyer, her foot taping nervously.  
  
"Mia," Letty said softly stepping to the side of her.  
  
"Letty!" Mia squealed, and stood up to hug her. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was going up to my room, and Dom appeared. He said he wanted to talk  
  
somewhere quiet, so we took a drive in his car. He kept driving; didn't stop  
  
until we got here. Wait, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Jesse found you on the computer." Mia smiled.  
  
"We gotta go," Letty said, taking Mia's hand and heading down some steps to  
  
the front of the motel.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dom's here, and I don't wanna be near him anymore."  
  
"Wait, what he did say? What happened between you two?" They were  
  
approaching the car park where everyone agreed to meet.  
  
"He admitted that he got greedy. He had enough money, but he wanted more and  
  
more. I waited, Mia." Letty started sobbing. "I waited outside his door for  
  
him. Just one more chance I gave him, but he didn't come out to find me. He  
  
doesn't love me anymore." Letty's head rested on Mia's shoulder, as she  
  
hugged her once more.  
  
"He never loved you. If you ask me, he never loved any of us." Elly stood a  
  
few feet from Mia and Letty looking up at Dom who was looking at them  
  
through the hotel room window.  
  
"Eleanor!" Mia hissed.  
  
"What?" Elly questioned. Mia glanced towards Letty.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but that's the way I feel." Elly apologized.  
  
"No, Elly. It's ok. I feel the same way too. But I know he loved you guys."  
  
Letty looked between Elly and Mia. They both smiled at each other. Elly  
  
looked up towards the window, but Dom had disappeared. It dawned on her that  
  
they would probably never see each other again. At least, not for a few  
  
months, even years. She got into the passenger side of Mia's car, and began  
  
to cry. She wanted to go home, she needed to go home and just spend the rest  
  
of her life with Leon in their bed. She leant forward so her head was on the  
  
dashboard.  
  
"Letty, you're back!" Jesse exclaimed as he entered the car park.  
  
"What happened?" Vince asked with a frown.  
  
"Dom-"  
  
"Where is he?" Vince interrupted. Letty shrugged, and went to get in the  
  
backseat of Mia's car. "Baby, where is he?" he turned to Mia. Jesse got into  
  
Vince's car, as Leon came round the corner.  
  
Mia shrugged. "Still in the motel," she said flatly. Vince looked as if he  
  
was about to kill somebody, but then Mia grasped his forearm and led him  
  
quietly towards their cars.  
  
"Baby, why you crying?" Leon asked wiping her tears away as he stuck his  
  
head through the window. "Letty! Hey girl!" He smiled as he saw Letty in the  
  
back seat. She smiled and waved. "Hey Lee."  
  
"I just wanna go home!" Elly snuffled, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I know," he whispered in her ear so Letty wouldn't hear. "I just wanna get  
  
you home, get you into our bed and show you how much I love you." She gasped  
  
at his warm breath on the side of her neck, and smiled at his comments.  
  
"I love you too," she said quietly, and kissed him quickly on the lips  
  
before he headed over to Vince's car. 


	5. Who the?

"Home sweet home!" Mia sang as she ran up the steps. She put the key in the lock, but it wouldn't turn. "It's not opening," Mia turned round to Vince. "You sure you're using the front door, and not the back door?" he asked, as he looked at her key. "Yours is all scratched, use mine." He handed her his set of keys. She inserted the keys, but it still wouldn't turn. "What are you playing at Mia? Hurry up girl, I need the bathroom," Elly whined as she crossed her legs. "It won't turn," She whined back. Vince sighed and stepped up to the door, turning the key violently to the left, but again it wouldn't turn. "I'm gonna check the back door," Leon said, and headed round the back. They stood waiting at the porch and Jesse went to peer through the living room window. "Holy shit!" he cried out, and stepped back from the window. "What?" everyone said at once, and went to peer in the window. All the furniture had been tossed everywhere. Pictures were smashed, papers were everywhere, and the TV screen had a hammer through it. Leon came round the side of the house from the back. "Guys, you ain't gonna believe this - someone broke in to the house through the back door." "We believe ya dawg, take a look," Vince said and stepped aside and let Leon peer through the window. "Shit," he whispered. They went round the back and went through the broken back door. The kitchen units looked like they'd had a fight with axes, and lost. The microwave was dismantled. They separated through the house, looking in each room at the amount of damage done. Letty headed upstairs to what used to be her and Dom's room. As soon as she opened the door, his smell greeted her senses. For a few seconds she missed him, but then she remembered what he said to her in the hotel room. Everything he did was for power money and respect, and they were just his tools to get to the gold. Her clothes were thrown all over the place, some ripped to shreds. The mattress on the bed had been thrown up against the window, blocking the light. Shaking her head, she closed the door on her way out and went downstairs. Everybody's rooms where the same; clothes ripped and bleached, lamps smashed, mattresses overturned and furniture hacked to pieces. "Who the fuck would do this?" Vince growled. "I dunno, man," Leon said as he looked through the whole in the TV. "Trans. It's gotta be." "Nah, too quiet for the Trans. If they wanted us, they'd come to us, know what I mean?" Vince nodded. "Yo, V!" Jesse cried from the hallway. "Sup, dawg?" Vince replied. "Turn the fucking water off on the switch outside - quickly!" from the urgency in his voice, Vince hurried to the back door, and round the side of the house, switching the water off. Leon went into the hallway to see what was going on. "Fuck!" he cried. Jesse had opened the door to the basement, and found that the water supply had been messed with. The water was rising quickly, already reaching the middle of the wooden stairs. "What's going on?" Mia asked, coming down the stairs. She was speechless as she saw the water. Vince came back from outside, and looked through the basement door with the others. He too was speechless. ~~**~~** They turned the sofas back upright, only to find them in no condition to sit on. So, they ordered a pizza and sat outside. Leon and Elly had got first dibs on the swing seat on the porch, and the rest of the guys sat on the garden furniture set. They were talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. "Guys, what time is it?" Letty asked, trying not to yawn. "Almost half eleven." Elly replied looking at her watch. "Man, I'm fucked, I'm off to bed." She stood up, then sat back down again when she realized that they didn't actually have beds. "Oh," she said quietly. "Looks like another hotel job for us," Vince said standing up. ~~**~~** "What's up babes?" Leon asked Elly as she got out the passenger side of his Skyline. "Nothing," she said, and tried her best to smile. "Don't try and fob me off with that lame-ass 'nothing' excuse. Tell me what's wrong," he ordered gently, running his hands through her hair and massaging the back of her head. "It's just." She leaned back into his hands. "I hate spending so much time in hotels.I want to be with you in our own bed." She grasped the top of his jeans and yanked him towards her. "Like it used to be." she purred, before licking his bottom lip and grinning mischievously. 


	6. Glitzy Miami

After spending the night in a semi-comfortable bed at a nearby hotel, everybody was sitting around the poolside.  
  
"Luckily the house insurance is going to cover everything that was wrecked," Mia said, sipping her drink.  
  
"I'm more bothered about the bastards who did it," Vince growled.  
  
"If we rule out the Tran's, who else could it be?" Leon posed the question to everyone.  
  
"Maybe they were looking for something," Letty suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Elly asked.  
  
"Well, everybody knows we make a shit load of money from the races we win. They must've been looking for our stash," Letty shrugged.  
  
"Nah, they wouldn't destroy the house that much just looking for cash. I think they were looking for something else," Jesse said slowly, looking between Vince and Leon.  
  
"Huh?" Mia said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Letty.  
  
"Do you know something we don't?" Elly asked, pointing with her thumb to her, Mia and Letty.  
  
"Err, no," Vince said unconvincingly, scratching his head.  
  
"Yes you do!" Letty cried standing up from her chair.  
  
"What is it? What were they looking for?" Mia pushed, standing up and putting her hands on the table in front of her.  
  
"What the hell have you done?" Elly shouted, moving round the table to stand behind the three men. They all winced as the girls were ganging up on them.  
  
"Vince?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. He looked up at her then turned away.  
  
"Leon?" She tried him next. He hung his head and pretended to be interested in his shoe.  
  
"Jesse?" she asked. He continued playing with his can of coke, looking sideways at the floor.  
  
"Okay fine! It was a diamond!" Leon broke first.  
  
"Leon!" Vince scolded.  
  
"What? It was Dom's stupid fuckin' plan anyway!" Leon defended.  
  
"A diamond?" Elly repeated.  
  
"We hit a truck filled with diamond necklaces imported from Tokyo," Jesse explained.  
  
"I can't believe they broke you two!" Vince said to himself.  
  
"When did you hit a truck without me?" Letty questioned.  
  
"You hit a truck? And you didn't tell us!" Mia cried.  
  
"How much is the diamond worth?" Elly asked quietly.  
  
"Five hundred," Leon said quietly, looking around at the other guests in the hotel suspiciously.  
  
"Five hundred dollars?" Mia asked. Five hundred dollars for a diamond that caused this much trouble didn't seem right.  
  
"No," Jesse said.  
  
"Five hundred thousand?" Letty's eyes widened.  
  
"No," Jesse said cringing.  
  
"Five hundred million?!" Elly screamed, drawing attention to themselves even more. Mia and Letty sat down in their seats.  
  
"Baby, calm down, you're drawing attention to us," Leon said, getting up and holding her elbow.  
  
"We had a diamond worth half a BILLION dollars in our house and you think I'M drawing attention?" Elly asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's not in the house," Vince stated.  
  
"Where is it then?" Mia snapped.  
  
"It's in hiding," Vince said.  
  
"Now look who's been broken," Jesse smirked at Vince.  
  
"Where is it hiding?" Letty asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"It's hidden in an abandoned warehouse estate. Only Dom and Hector know the exact whereabouts," Vince said.  
  
"Wait a minute. Dom told me he put it in bank safe," Jesse said.  
  
"He told me he hid it at the garage," Leon added.  
  
"Fucking bastard! He was screwing us over again!" Letty yelled, and stormed back in the hotel.  
  
Elly and Leon went back to their seats. Everybody was sitting in silence.  
  
"You have to get out of here," Mia said to the guys.  
  
"What?" Vince asked.  
  
"Come on, V! You stole a diamond that could buy a small island! You need to leave, it's only a matter of time before the cops are on to the trucks," Mia explained.  
  
"Mia's right. I mean we haven't exactly got a home anymore anyways. We need to lay low for a while," Jesse agreed.  
  
"Where we gonna go?" Leon shrugged.  
  
"Miami sound good?" Mia smiled. Everybody smiled back and went upstairs to their rooms to pack. 


End file.
